


Before You Go (Please Don't Go) Turn The Big Light Off

by jamtoday



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtoday/pseuds/jamtoday





	Before You Go (Please Don't Go) Turn The Big Light Off

He leaves his lover, drowsy head on white muslin, dark hair earlier combed in place now tousled into curls, damp against his forehead

long limbs splayed out under sheets and blankets 

fingers grip his wrist and pull him back

kiss goodnight

his lover sighs, longing to coax him back under the covers, to fall asleep entangled

shirt tucked, braces tightened, cravat straight, coat, gathers up papers ("here on the Queen's business" is always the excuse)

dims the gas lamp in the parlor

descends the steps of a Belgravia townhouse, cherry-blossoms offering their perfume to the night air, begins the stroll back to the palace.


End file.
